Hurricane Victor
Hurricane Victor is the twelfth episode of season one of One Day at a Time. Plot Just when Penelope starts to date again, her estranged husband Victor makes a surprise visit home that rekindles old feelings between them. Recap Penelope Alvarez is making out with Ben when she gets a text from Lydia Riera. She keeps telling Penelope to pick up Victor Alvarez's favorite stuff because he is coming back for Elena's quinces. When Penelope doesn't respond, Ben gets a text from Lydia asking where she is. They both wonder how she got his number. Penelope arrives home to find her family skyping Victor. Elena Alvarez asks Penelope if she has to hang out with Victor when he comes home. Penelope says yes that he's coming home just for her quinces. Penelope asks Elena if she's going to tell him that she's gay. She says no. Lydia comes in and asks Penelope if she's going to talk to Victor. Penelope says no. Lydia tells her that he's different and like he used to be. Penelope says that there is no longer Penelope and Victor. Alex Alvarez plays his piece in his cello recital to Victor. He wishes that he could be here and suddenly there is a knock at the door, its Victor. He came home and surprised them. Penelope is upset that he's here a week early because he didn't tell her. He tells her that he made reservations at a hotel but Lydia and Alex convince Penelope to let him stay at their apartment. Victor has made breakfast. He has gifts for the kids: Alex gets a PlayStation 4 and Elena gets a doll. Lydia, Elena, and Alex leave leaving Victor and Penelope alone. Penelope asks what he's doing and Victor says that he's trying to be a decent person. She tells him about Ben and he's totally cool with her seeing someone else. Schneider walks in shirtless and Victor assumes that he's the man she's seeing. They both laugh at that. Victor makes Schneider feel uncomfortable because he's upset that Schneider takes Alex to baseball practice. Schneider goes to leave but Penelope reminds him about the recital tonight. Victor tells him to come and Schneider reluctantly agrees. Later, at the recital, Victor tells Schneider that it's good what he's doing for Alex and that he should keep doing it. He also reveals that he won't be working in Afganistan for too much longer. Alex runs out and tells Penelope that he doesn't have his instrument because his teacher got a flat. They have to cancel the recital but Victor tells them that they have to stall. He sends Schneider out to find the car while he and Penelope sing for the crowd. They perform the song four times before Schneider comes back with the instruments. Alex performs for his family. After the recital, the go home and Victor gives Elena a gift: he donated money in her name. She's super happy about it and hugs him. They start to set up the PlayStation when Victor reminds Penelope of her date. As she gets ready to leave, Penelope watches her family together. Victor goes after her and gives her the divorce papers. They end up kissing. Later, on her date, Penelope breaks up with Ben. She tells him that she has a lot going on right now and that it's not fair to him. Penelope goes home and watches Victor sleep. He wakes up and asks how her thing was. She tells him that she broke up with her date. He tries to kiss her again and asks her to spoon. She tells him that she invented that move and that the last time they just spooned they made Elena. She concedes to spooning but smells beer on his breath. They argue over him drinking and Penelope tells him that he needs to get real help. She tells him to leave and to go stay at the hotel he rented. Lydia walks out and he begs her to talk to Penelope but she tells him no. He leaves and Lydia hugs Penelope. Cast Main *Justina Machado as Penelope Alvarez *Todd Grinnell as Schneider *Isabella Gomez as Elena Alvarez *Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alvarez *Stephen Tobolowsky as Leslie Berkowitz *Rita Moreno as Lydia Riera Guests *James Martinez as Victor Alvarez *Jay Hayden as Ben *E.J. Callahan as Morty *Jack Impellizzeri as Attendant *Marc Valera as Sammy Notes *Alex plays the cello. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Episode Guide